Shot in the Dark
by Karafil
Summary: Dean gets shot, and Sam is not used to protecting his older brother. Please read and review! *NO SLASH* Story Image credit goes to vongue oon deviantART!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: all rights go to their respective owners**

**A/N (author's note?): this is my first fanfic, so please enjoy! I guess now's the time to say read and review! Thanks guys!**

"Dean!" yelled Sam, "can you hurry up?! We don't have all day!

"God, Sam!" Dean came out of the motel bedroom. The two were in what was probably the northernmost part of Vermont. Without actually being in Canada.

"We're in the middle of nowhere. There is no cell service. Nothing. Nada. Anyways Cas is coming up in a few days. So let's just get out of here alive" continued Dean.

"Fine. Can I drive?" Sam asked.

"No!"

"What?! Why not?! You always drive!"

"Whoever drives gets to choose the music, remember? And considering the fact that I hate your music…" Dean smirked, "get in!"

Sam sighed. There had been reports of several hunters in the area dying mysteriously. The two of them were up there to kill whatever was there. There was only one problem. Dean didn't think there was anything up there. He thought it was only a savage animal.

Currently the pair of them were headed to the spot where the killings had taken place.

"Sam. All evidence points to the fact that it's just an animal."

"Don't you think it's even a little strange how all the patterns are the same?"

"Animals usually have the same killing patterns" replied Dean, "anyway all we need to do is go up there and find the animal, kill it and get out of no-man's land."

"So that's why we don't have knives?" questioned Sam, still looking extremely skeptical.

"Yes Sammy, that's why we don't have knives."

_**1 hour later:**_

"God Dean. It's freezing up here."

"Shut up Sam. Besides you have on two winter coats and a polar fleece" hissed Dean. They had been in the same position for almost two hours and already it was getting darker. Sam was crouched behind a tree barely even four yards away and it was getting harder for Dean to see him.

"Dean!"

"What?!" hissed Dean, sounding very pissed.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? It's not like anything's out there any-"

Dean was cut off as a massive wolf slammed into him, knocking him a few yards back from the tree line. Sam stopped short as the creature's form shifted into a human. With a gun.

"Dean!" shouted Sam as he stood up, instinctively grabbing his hunting rifle Dean had insisted on bringing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were yyyyou, little Ssssssammy" purred the creature standing over a motionless Dean.

"What do you want?" snapped Sam "and get the hell away from my brother!"

"Not sssso fasssst. He has ssssssomettthhhing I wantttt" the creature bent down and held his gun to Dean's side and pulled the trigger. Sam could only stare in horror at the wound that currently had blood starting to pool underneath it. As Sam stared, the demon slowly dragged one of it's talons through the pool of Dean's blood and slowly licked it, winked at Sam and shifted back to the wolf form before running into the black woods.

Sam seemed to unfreeze as he ran to Dean. He quickly shrugged off his two outer jackets and pulled off his fleece, pressing it up against Dean's side. Sam grabbed the flashlight he had in his jacket and stuck it between his teeth using it to guide his hands as he tied a makeshift bandage around Dean's side.

As Sam finished tightening the knots, Dean's eyes fluttered open "S-s-sammy?"

"Yeah. Can I say I told you so now?"

Dean laughed which quickly turned into a wet, raspy cough as he sat up with Sam's help.

"Let's get you back to the car and now I'm driving" Sam was worried especially since Dean didn't try to protest. Normally he would have insisted that blood was not could for his car and that under no circumstances would he get in. Now Dean just leaned against Sam and let him take him back to the car.

**That's all for now, I guess! Please review! Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HUGE thanks to msdiggerz, pandora jazz, babyreaper, YoungJustice101, and Hawkeye-Barton for their positive reviews! You guys are the best! *virtual hugs***

Sam didn't say anything the rest of the way back to their rented cabin. Dean was quiet slumped against the seat, his face drawn and pale one hand pressed to his side to slow the blood flow.

When they pulled into the driveway, both brothers were surprised to see a light on in the kitchen. Sam got out first, grabbing his gun and slipping up silently to the door while Dean stayed in the car, too weak to move. Sam would've laughed had it been any other situation when he saw a very familiar figure cooking something on the stove.

"Bobby!" Sam yelled while knocking on the window. Bobby turned around and came over, opening the door.

"Where's Dean?" he asked worriedly.

"He's in the car. I need you to help me get him in here."

"Why? What happened?"

"He was shot by some sort of shapeshifting demon" responded Sam as they reached the car.

Dean was struggling to stay awake, he heard voices and managed to lift his head just enough to see a very concerned Sam and Bobby leaning over him. Both men helped Dean out of the car and got him to stand up.

Dean's vision started to swim as he mumbled "Sammy?"

The last thing he remembered before collapsing was Sam saying "Dean?"

"Let's get him inside" said Bobby grimly, as he scooped Dean up, carrying him bridal-style into the house. Once inside, Bobby laid Dean down on the closest bed. Sam went to the closet and pulled open his duffle bag, grabbing the bottle of chloroform and a clean rag.

As both men suspected, Dean woke up seconds after Bobby placed him on the bed. He started thrashing, his eyes wide with pain and fear.

"Sam! M-m-m-make it stop…" ground out Dean, his hands knotting in the sheets that were slowly turning crimson with his blood. Sam caught Bobby's look and quickly pressed the rag soaked with chloroform over Dean's nose and mouth. After a minute or so Dean slumped back against the pillows as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Bobby sighed. He honestly hated having to do 'surgery' on either of the Winchester brothers, especially Dean.

**xxxxxXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxxXXXxxxx x**

It was hours after Bobby had extracted the bullet and Dean still hadn't woken up. Sam was sitting up in bed next to Dean, leaning against the headboard, his hand running through Dean's sandy close-cropped hair. Dean moaned in his sleep tossing and turning. Sam put a comforting hand on his older brother's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

Dean relaxed, his face going slack as he drifted off again. Sam leaned his head back again and groaned. He had been reading John's journal for the past 2 hours searching for any sign of the demon-thing that had attacked Dean.

Sam woke up with a start as Bobby burst into the bedroom. Automatically Sam checked to make sure Dean was still asleep.

"God, what time is it?" groaned Sam.

"10 a.m. Take a look at this" Bobby thrust a packet of papers still warm from the printer at Sam. Sam slowly took it and started flipping through the pages.

"Where did you find this?" Sam asked.

"Get some breakfast."

"I searched for a shape-shifting demon and found this."

"A morph?"

"Yeah. They can change into any-" their conversation was interrupted by a sudden cry from the bedroom.

"Dean!"

**Slight cliffhanger! Thank you so much to everyone has reviewed! Next chapter will be up soon! Just a note, a couple people have asked me about this and this is NOT a slash story! Just a cute brother-brother story! Any questions or suggestions, please feel free to PM me or leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: same **

**A/N: for those of you who saw it, there was a story someone published on here under my pen name that was NOT a fanfic. I am so incredibly sorry for this! I don't think I logged myself out on the computer I had been using and someone published this story. Needless to say I have changed my password and I ALWAYS check to see if I am logged out. Again, my apologies.**

"_Dean!"_

Sam and Bobby both ran into the bedroom, stopping in horror as they saw Dean twisting on the bed, the white sheets yet again stained with his blood. Sam ran to Dean while Bobby grabbed a new set of clean bandages.

"S'm! S'mmy!" Dean moaned, fever clouding his eyes.

"Dean. Dean! It's okay. I'm right here. It's okay" Sam said, trying to calm down his older brother. Bobby came over and quickly tore off the old bandages, carefully enough to not tear anymore of Dean's skin. Sam quickly pressed one of the stained sheets to Dean's wound, trying to stem the blood flow.

"Sam. Get the damn chloroform now! Dean's moving too much, I can't change the damn bandages!" Bobby yelled, the last part being true, since Dean was still thrashing despite Sam's attempts to calm him. Sam quickly soaked the rag on the nightstand and held it over Dean's mouth and nose.

Bobby sighed in relief, at least he didn't have to worry about Dean now.

**xxxXXXXXxxxXXXXXxxxXXXXXxxx**

It was three hours since Bobby had changed Dean's bandages. Sam was exhausted, he had refused Bobby's offer of breakfast and instead sat on the bed next to Dean, who hadn't woken up for three hours.

Sam had read the articles Bobby had found. It seemed that a morph only came out in the night, could change into any form it wanted, whenever it wanted, and armed with whatever it wanted. The only way to kill the morph was to surprise it and use of all things, a silver bullet. Sam was almost tempted to laugh at the irony of it all.

Dean stirred on the bed, tossing his head weakly on the pillow. His eyes fluttered open.

"S'mmy?"

"Dean, I'm right here."

"Why-why does my side hurt?" Dean's voice sounded sluggish and weak, even to Sam.

"You were shot. It might be a great idea to get some sleep."

"Sam? Sam, I'm sorry, I-" Sam cut Dean off, "shut up. Jerk."

"Bitch" mumbled Dean already almost asleep, his head leaning against Sam's shoulder.

Bobby peered around the door "I heard voices, he okay?"

"Well, he just called me 'bitch', so yeah, probably" replied Sam, unable to keep a relieved grin from spreading across his face.

"Good. Idjit. You. In bed, NOW" Bobby demanded.

Sam smirked in reply, secretly glad to be able to finally get some sleep. He snuggled under the covers next to Dean, who curled up pressing slightly against Sam, craving the warmth.

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is SO short! I just had less than an hour to write it! This is NOT Wincest, I know the last bit seemed a little, but it's just brotherly love! Thanks guys, and I'm so sorry about the other story. Please leave a review (if you feel so inclined)!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam sighed.

Dean was still sleeping even though it was almost noon. Bobby had decided not to let the two Winchesters go after the monster. Sam had vehemently protested to not let Bobby go alone. Bobby had snapped back at Sam saying that Dean couldn't be left alone. Sam had eventually conceded and was now anxiously pacing the small bedroom.

**XXXxxxxxXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxxXXX**

Bobby burst in slamming his gun and bullet pouch down.

"Well I got the damn beast, but there's some complications. How's Dean?"

"Hasn't woken up in awhile, what the hell do you mean by complications?" Sam replied, exhaustedly rubbing his eyes and following Bobby into the bedroom. Dean was sprawled on his stomach, thoroughly passed out.

"Bobby, what complications?"

"Has he been acting strangely? Any worse than this? Was he bitten by the morph?" Bobby rapidly fired questions at Sam.

Sam could only shake his head, looking on as Bobby poked and prodded Dean who only groaned and tried to swat at Bobby.

"Go 'way" growled Dean, rolling over and burying his face in the pillow.

"Dean, answer me. Were you bitten?"

"Huh…Sam says bite me…" Dean looked up at Bobby through a feverish haze.

Bobby only sighed, "it doesn't look like he was poisoned."

"Poisoned?!" Sam echoed, looking with sudden apprehension at his now unconscious and slightly delirious brother.

"Isn't your angel buddy supposed to be here soon?" asked Bobby.

"Uhh…Cas…yeah" Sam said.

"Think he can help?"

"Maybe…"

Both men turned at a slight sound. Dean stood in the doorway, clutching a wrapped blanket.

"Dean! What the hell?!" came from Sam.

"Damn idjit" cursed Bobby.

Dean stumbled over to the table, slumping heavily into a chair.

"Dean what are you doing?"

"I feel better Sammy."

"Go to bed."

"Where's Cas?"

"He'll be here soon" promised Sam exchanging a nervous glance with Bobby.

Dean nodded, leaning back.

"Well idjit, you managed to not get poisoned by the morph" Bobby directed to Dean.

"Poisoned?"

"Apparently morphs carry a venom sack in their mouths, no matter what form they're in."

Dean nodded, his eyes closing as he started to fall asleep.

"C'mon let's get you back to bed" said Sam, pulling Dean up. Dean leaned against him muttering colorful language.

Sam relaxed. He knew his brother would be okay.

Dean lay back against the pillows as Sam pulled the blankets up. He was almost asleep when he muttered, "bitch."

Sam grinned, "jerk."

"Sam, your angel buddy's here!" Bobby popped his head behind the door.

Sam walked into the main room. Cas was standing there looking around with a slightly confused look on his face.

"What'd I miss?"

**A/N: THE END! Yay! Last time, I really want to say thank you for everybody's patience and reviews with this story! Can't thank you guys enough! Sorry for not having posted this sooner, I really hate midterms!**


End file.
